I'm Alive Even Though I'm Dead
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Freddie dies. A year after his death, he meets a girl named Sam, who he can't be with. Why? Because she's alive.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**This is my first ever horror story, real excited here. I usually write for comedy, so this'll shouldn't be too hard.**

Once I tell you this story, you'll probally just forget it.

And they all forget me anyway. Didn't you see? The newspapers told about my dissappearence for a couple of days, and then what? They just moved on to the next story, thinking that I was dead or something. What they didn't know, is that I was dead inside all ready, so it didn't matter what they thought. So why I am I telling you this story, anyway? Well, I don't think that I have a reason for telling you this.

I thinking I'm telling you this for myself.

You're probally tired by my ranting right? You want to get to the story, because this is boring you? Okay fine. This is the exciting part, anyway. This is the part where I die.

It may seem silly to start a story with an ending, right? Well, every ending is a begining. That may seem cheesy, but it's true.

It was a Wensday afternoon, in the winter time. I grabbed my cup of cofee, and started walking up the street, where all the people where lined up, selling what they had to sell. If only I had noticed what looks were on their faces while I was walking. Or maybe I did, and just thought they were for me. I wasn't the most handsom guy, or tall guy, or smart guy, or even the happiest guy. But let's face it, I wasn't even happy back then.

But why wasn't I? I had an amazing girlfriend, Carly Shay, an amazing job as president of Pear, and I had a child, Milly Amanda. I was perfectly fine. But maybe I wasn't.

And all that ran through my head as I was walking, and I never heard the screams. I didn't know what was going on, until I was dead. Then, I was in a house. And I would tell you more, but that's what happened. One second, I'm walking down the street, nice and alive, and the next minute, I'm dead. Then, I'm inside of a house, with no idea what the hell happened. A guy who looked to be twenty walked up to me and introduced himself.

"Hello. My name is Kent. I'm sort of the leader here." The guy said. I put out my hand for shake, and he shook it with a firm grip.

"What's going on?" I asked. Another guy walked up to me.

"I'm Mike. The first thing you should know is that you're dead. The second thing that you should know is that we're dead, too. So I think that we're gonna get along." Mike said. And that was it, that was how we became best friends. It was the day of the aniversery of my death, and there was a girl who went through the door. Like the others, I was going to let her just past through, she wouldn't see us anyway, but then I saw her. She was blonde, with her hair in a pony-tail. She had baby blue eyes that were hidden behind her red glasses. She carried with her a notepad and a pen, and very neatly wrote a note on her paper.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Mike asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I just kept staring at the girl, wondering.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"That's Sam Puckett, and you're not allowed to touch her." Kent said. I turned around.

"Yeah, yeah. I know the rules. Humans aren't allowed to see us." I said, crossing my arms. The girl moved her glasses up from her nose, and wrote more. Kent and Mike walked away.

"Screw the rules." I added under my breath. I reveled myself to Sam, and she gasped at the sight of me. I grabbed her tightly.

"Please let go of me." Sam said, with the voice of an angel.

"I can't. I broke the rules, because I feel in love with me. You're my prisoner now, and you and me can spend forever together." I said, pulling her into my room.

"You know, that is no way to treat someone that you love. If you love somebody, you have to make sure that if you love somebody, they have the right to an opion." Sam said, crossing her arms and sitting down on my bed. I turned to her.

"I would have loved to met you when I was alive." I said.

"What do you mean? Do you feel dead inside?" Sam asked, turning her head.

"No, I mean that I am dead, Sam. I'm dead." I said. Sam gasped.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. I got up and Sam quickly followed, scribbling something on that notepad she was carring.

"I mean, you were right." I said, turning around to face her.

"So, w-what's next?" Sam asked, looking into my crisom eyes, and I know what she was thinking. She was wondering what I was, who I was. And I could say that I honestly couldn't blame her for being afriad, because honestly, I was afriad of myself, too. I looked at her.

"Tonight, my dear Samantha, you will be joining me for dinner." I said, leaving Sam in my room. I called Kent's wife, who was human also, to help Sam prepare for dinner, but not to tell Kent. Christi, Kent's wife, aggreed and ran into my room with a bunch of gowns.

"Will you be joining me for dinner, Freddie?" Kent asked.

"No. I would like to dine alone tonight, if that is okay with you." I said.

"Of course. Knock yourself out." Mike said.

**Meanwhile...**

Christi entered the room, and Sam quickly turned around. Christi smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm human, too. My name is Christi. I'm here to prepare you for dinner with Mister Benson." Christi said. Sam put her hand out for a shake, and Christi shook it. Sam set on the bed, and Christi's smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Christi asked, sitting on the bed next to Sam.

"What's going on? A lot of people have come in here, and they have left unharmed. Then, I come in, and I get kidnapped by a wacko with a crush on me!" Sam said. Christi clicked her tounge in thought, then, stood up. Sam looked up at the girl.

"Sam, you have to prepare you for dinner." Christi said, standing up.

**This is going to be a two-parter, BUT NO MORE! Please review! Part two going up right now!**


	2. The End Of The Beginning

**Okay, so I'm gonna get a lot of hate for doing this. I have a good reason, but I know that even I would hate this, so please forgive me. I actually have a reason for doing a two-parter instead of a long one-shot, like I was going to. That reason is that there would have to be a flying leap in the middle. The reason for that is that if I included EVERYTHING that happened in the three months we're skipping to, this two-parter would be eight chapters long, not a two-parter. And I couldn't just not include some stuff and include others, because to make sence like that, you would have to see everything, or else you would be really confused, and I would get more hate. So I'm gonna finish this really long author's note and get to the story. And sorry.**

**3 Months Later **

**Sam's POV**

I stood on top of a building, thinking about what Freddie had said to me. If I just jumped off the building, I could be with him forever, without Kent or Mike complaining. The real question was: Did I really want to kill myself for love? What if it really wasn't love? I thought I loved Freddie, but did I really want to be with him forever? I thought I did, so I did what any girl would do. I jumped off the building, and killed myself for my lover. I woke up the next morning feeling really numb. I looked at myself. My skin was more pale than it had been, and my hair was a lot longer. I tired to stand up, but it hurt. I managed to stand up, and then I wondered where I was, becasue I was not in New York right now. I looked around, and I tapped the shoulder of the guy standing next to me, but he couldn't feel it. I remebered that now I was dead. I took a news paper from the stand. I was in Chinon, France. Suddenly, I got grabbed on the shoulders by someone.

"You're a new one aren't you?" The man asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Fresh meat, you've not even been dead a day." The man said.

"How do you know I'm dead?" I asked.

"We're dead, too. And we're gonna have some fun with you tonight." The man said.

"You can't!" I said.

"You're still have human for the next week, sweet heart." The man said.

**Freddie's POV  
**I heard a voice calling me. "Freddie, Freddie." It whispered. I turned around, but saw no one. Suddenly, I realized what was going on.

"No, no! You can't take me! I'm not ready yet!" I screamed.

"Freddie, the reason I let you live when you were dead, is so you can be with Sam. Sam killed herself last night to be with you. Then, she got raped, and killed. She's with me, and you're misson has been completed." The voice said to me.

"Sam. She died?" I asked.

"It's okay, Freddie. She's with me, now. And you need to be, too." The voice said. Suddenly Sam came down from the sky.

"Sam." I whispered. She touched my cheek. She was dressed in all white, with a halo around her head. She had white wings, with traces of gold on it.

"Freddie. It's wonderful up there. Everyone is there. Milly is there." Sam said.

"Milly?" I asked, almost in tears that my daughter is dead.

"She's been asking about you, Freddie. I told her you were coming, and she got so excited. She's so adorable, and we're best friends. She told me that she really misses you. Come on, let's go." Sam said. With that, she grabbed my hand, and took me to Heaven. The first thing I heard was the cry of a little girl.

**Aww! Happy ending! I hope you liked that, and don't hate me, and review! And no, I will NOT tell you what happened! They feel in love, Sam died, went to Heaven, and Freddie's there with his daughter! The end, please review! Tell me your favorite line, I would love to know! One shot ideas? Tell me! **


End file.
